


Truce?

by Beautiful_Darkside



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Golden Deer Route is Best Route, Meeting the in-laws, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Darkside/pseuds/Beautiful_Darkside
Summary: Even after the war, and with that boar dead, Felix still does not like talking to his father.  But for the good of his marriage, he must.





	Truce?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Been a while since I've done anything Fire Emblem related, but Three Houses has sucked me in again and there is just seriously not enough content for this pairing yet. Like, seriously, the two just seem so perfect for each other, but enough of my ranting.

Felix was never much of a man for words.

Admitting to himself that he harbored feelings for his now former professor was challenging enough. Dredging up the courage to ask his best friend Sylvain for advice on courting such a flighty creature, and thus setting himself up for a world of teasing was somehow worse than the proposal he’d bumbled his way through, unintentional innuendo and all.

But telling his somewhat estranged father that not only was he engaged, but to the soon-to-be queen of the newly united Fodlan of all people? Pulling teeth from a wyvern would have been easier.

He let out a contented sigh as Byleth continued stroking his luscious blue black hair, his head cradled delicately in her lap as they unwound from yet another long day of rebuilding and restructuring the new kingdom. It was quiet moments like these that were quickly becoming his favorite post-war, though the hardened warrior in him was loathe to admit it.

“Have you told your father about the wedding yet?” Byleth’s soft voice broke him out of his reverie. “Our wedding?”

“Mhmm...no. Thought it would be better if we did that together in person.” He nuzzled into her strokes, relishing in the contact.

“And that would be...when?” she replied with her usual cheek.

He pulled her down slightly to steal a kiss. A diversion. But gods, he would never tire of kissing those soft, sweet lips.

“Are you avoiding the question, Felix?” Busted.

“...Maybe?” he offered, a playful smirk upon his lips. He sat up and sighed, seeing that this was getting him nowhere. Even with this newfound intimacy they shared, she still saw right through him just as much as she did when he had been a student so many years ago. “He’ll be here within the next couple of days. Wanted our house to be one of the first few to pledge loyalty to you anyways, although that probably doesn’t matter much when I’m already bedding you.”

“Felix!” she exclaimed with laughter, elbowing him playfully. “I still can’t believe you’re the same man who once told me that you’d rather hold a sword than a lady’s hand.”

The indigo haired man shrugged. “That’s still true for the most part. But, I’ll admit that I was young, and...stupid back then. I don’t think I’ll ever be good with that mushy stuff, but….” What he couldn’t convey with words shone through in his soft amber gaze. He pulled her into his arms, peppering the back of her neck with kisses.

“I love you,” he whispered into her hair, the pair quickly drifting off to sleep.

It was a melancholy feeling for Rodrigue to be at the monastery once again with things as they were. His old liege was dead, the last of his line, but Felix, thank the goddess, had somehow ended up on the right side of things. And if the rumors about the ex-merc-turned-professor held any truth, the goddess had kept a careful eye on his son this whole time. Literally.

He half expected his son to bolt and hide rather than actually talk to him, just as he had done in his days at the academy. Instead, he found him walking arm in arm with Byleth; swords still strapped to their sides out of habit even though they were now entering into a time of peace.

Byleth led them out to the gardens to talk things out over tea, half complaining that the servants wouldn’t allow her to prepare it herself. _ You are now acting as both Archbishop and queen! You have better things to do! _ Pah! She appreciated the gesture, but there were some things she’d always prefer doing herself. Particularly if they involved her husband-to-be.

Felix stared intently into his teacup in a silent bid to make the words come to him that would get this meeting over with the fastest. Well, that’s what he would have liked to do, at least, but with his new almost-position of power he desperately needed to learn how to not speak so rashly with people, else he would make a poor excuse for a king. Or prince consort, or whatever title they decided to bestow on him eventually. Ha. Him, a king, of all people? He could hardly believe the absurdity of it all, but for Byleth he was willing to try.

Byleth cheerily thanks the elder Frauldarius for taking the time to come all the way out to the monastery just to talk, and he pretends to ignore all his father’s questions about Claude this and Claude that. He mumbles some retort about Claude not being the one she was tying the knot with under his breath, causing Byleth to laugh. 

“So what are your plans now that the war is finally over, Felix?” his father finally asks. “You know you’re always welcome to come back home.”

Felix is quick to dismiss the idea with his hand. “No, there’s too much work to be done here still. The church is still in need of some major repairs, all these nobles sniping at each other over scraps of undeserved power, not to mention Byleth’s coronation is in less than a month.”

“At least Seteth was willing to take on a lot of Rhea’s old duties,” she interjects. “There’s still so many different duties left to parcel out, and a lot of the nobles are rather...difficult to work with, shall we say?” She smiles fondly at her fiance. “But having a man who can glare any of them into submission is already proving to be a huge help.”

Rodrigue nods, proud of all the responsibility his son has now taken on, while internally laughing at the way he’s decided to do business. But if it was already working out in their favor, perhaps it was for the best. “You’ve come a long way, Felix. It’s good to see you stepping up to the task. Now, you mentioned that you had something important to tell me?” He leans back in his chair, a knowing smile on his face. _Well, at least we know where Felix got his smugness from._

His son groans, running his hand across his face. He carefully reaches over the teacups for Byleth’s hand, brandishing the emerald ring upon her finger. “We’re engaged. By wanted to make sure you’d be there for the wedding. That’s all.”

Rodrigue chuckles heartily. “I knew you two would end up together eventually. I’m just glad that the big secret isn’t that she’s already with child.”

Felix’s face lights up as red as a tomato. “Dad! You can’t just say something like that!” he sputters.

His father shrugs. “I have no doubt that the two of you will be great parents when the time comes, but…”

“Save that sort of talk for Sylvain,” Felix interrupts. “I’m not stupid enough to put my wife and our potential child in danger, not while things are still relatively unstable after the war.” The swordsman huffs, crossing his arms defensively.

“Has Sylvain…?”

“Not yet, no. But there’s been an inside bet going on for years as to when he’ll have his first bastard.” Felix sighs, reminding himself that this is still his best friend he’s talking about. “If he were smart, he’d be a lot more careful with whom he bestows his affection. It would be too easy for the wrong girl to try and pin the blame on him for a child that’s not his.”

Byleth merely tilts her head in consideration. “Claude told me there was a bet going for when we’d finally stop beating around the bush and get together too, as well as a second, less popular one for who I’d end up with.”

Felix barks out a laugh. “And who would that be? Lorenz? That man is still way too full of himself.”

His father chuckles. “Sounds like a Gloucester.”

They continue on for a little longer, Felix content to just let Byleth swap war stories with his father (just as long as it wasn’t anything embarrassing about him.) Eventually the elder Frauldarius takes his leave of the pair, stating that he wants to wander for a bit in reminiscence but would be back in time for dinner. Before leaving, he congratulates them, patting his son on the back (hugs are strictly reserved for Byleth only...and Sylvain and Claude, when they force it upon him) and enveloping his future daughter-in-law in a warm hug. And although he doesn’t say anything, Byleth can read the look in his eyes.

_Thank you for taking care of my son._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I plan on doing a whole collection of one-shots for this pairing. I think Golden Deer Route has the best ending for them personally, since they aren't forced to live apart to deal with their separate duties. Felix just becomes her right hand man and takes care of any squabbles that come up, either with his sword or by glaring them into submission, because you do not mess with his wife.
> 
> Not sure how long it's gonna take between things because I'm still a little rusty, but hey, any feedback helps!


End file.
